


Morte tra i souvenir.

by passionistheway



Category: Original Work
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionistheway/pseuds/passionistheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ciao a tutti. Questa è la prima storia che pubblico qui. L'avevo già pubblicata su EFP insieme ad altre storie.<br/>Però volevo avere anche pareri diversi, mi hanno consigliato questo sito e ho deciso di provare.<br/>Il racconto è giallo, ed è molto sintetico e può risultare sbrigativo, perché era un lavoro da fare a casa per scuola. Siccome ad alcuni amici, ai parenti e alla professoressa è piaciuto così ho deciso di non modificarlo.<br/>Avviene spesso un cambio di punto di vista, è sempre separato da uno spazio evidente, ma è facile comprendere chi sta raccontando dopo poche righe.<br/>Spero vi piaccia.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Morte tra i souvenir.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti. Questa è la prima storia che pubblico qui. L'avevo già pubblicata su EFP insieme ad altre storie.  
> Però volevo avere anche pareri diversi, mi hanno consigliato questo sito e ho deciso di provare.  
> Il racconto è giallo, ed è molto sintetico e può risultare sbrigativo, perché era un lavoro da fare a casa per scuola. Siccome ad alcuni amici, ai parenti e alla professoressa è piaciuto così ho deciso di non modificarlo.  
> Avviene spesso un cambio di punto di vista, è sempre separato da uno spazio evidente, ma è facile comprendere chi sta raccontando dopo poche righe.  
> Spero vi piaccia.

La sveglia suonò alle 6.30 come tutte le mattine. Arrivai davanti al negozio alle 7.20.  
Ormai io e mia sorella gemella lavoravamo in quel negozio da circa un anno e mezzo.  
Nonostante avessimo lo stesso posto di lavoro, avevamo appartamenti diversi.  
Il mio era proprio vicino la Saint Martin's Academy, mentre il suo era in una traversa di Piccadilly Circus dove viveva con il suo fidanzato da ormai due anni.  
Quella mattina mi ero svegliata con un butto presentimento, avevo la sensazione che fosse successo qualcosa a Marianne, mia sorella. Aprii il negozio come tutte le mattine e dopo una decina di minuti arrivò Luke. Era il mio compagno di turno. Io e lui avevamo il turno di mattina, mentre Marianne e Harry quello pomeridiano.  
–Buongiorno Madison– mi salutò Luke tutto allegro.  
–’Giorno Luke- risposi -come mai così allegro?–  
–È tornato mio cugino da Los Angeles, sai quello di cui ti ho parlato l'altro giorno a pranzo.–  
–Oh sì, mi ricordo. Quello che fa l'investigatore privato, giusto?– chiesi per conferma.  
–Sì, proprio lui. Erano quasi due anni che non ci vedevamo.–  
–Beh, sono contenta per te– conclusi.  
Erano le 8.00. Girai il cartellino sulla porta in vetro da ‘chiuso' ad 'aperto'.  
Passarono poco più di cinque minuti che il negozio era già pieno. Era uno di quei negozi di souvenir, ma non uno qualsiasi: oltre ai soliti articoli, faceva fare anche articoli personalizzati o vendeva oggetti da collezione, perciò era sempre pieno.  
Mentre facevo il conto per una cliente, ascoltai la conversazione tra Luke e una cliente alquanto testarda.  
–Signora, le ho già detto che di quella maglietta mi è rimasta solo la S; ma se vuole, gliela posso ordinare.– disse Luke ormai al limite della pazienza.  
–Forse non ci siamo capiti, io devo partire domani e ho bisogno di quella maglietta ora! L'ho promessa a mio nipote. Mi faccia almeno il favore di andare a controllare in magazzino.–  
Luke stava per perdere la pazienza, così intervenni io.  
–Luke, potresti andare in magazzino a prendermi uno di quei modellini del London Eye, di quelli medi, e magari controlli anche se c'è la maglietta per la signora?–  
–D'accordo Madison.– rispose lui, per poi sparire subito dopo dietro la porta che portava al magazzino.  
–Signora, se vuole, nel frattempo, le posso mostrare qualche altro articolo, o magari possiamo cercare una maglietta che si avvicini a quella che serve a lei?– dissi.  
–Oh, è davvero molto gentile.– rispose lei sorridente.  
Così ci avviammo verso il reparto delle magliette.

 

Quando entrai in magazzino mi diressi verso gli scaffali dei modellini. Ero sicuro che non ci fossero più taglie M del modello di maglietta che cercava quella cliente. Quando arrivai davanti allo scaffale dei modellini, mi si presentò davanti una scena agghiacciante. Ero immobile, e fissavo quell'esile corpo disteso a terra, circondato da una pozza di sangue. Ero in preda al panico non sapevo che fare. Ero lì, a un metro dal corpo, ormai senza vita, di Marianne.  
–Luke!– mi chiamò Madison –È tutto ok?– continuò. Non risposi. Sentii dei passi avvicinarsi dietro di me, e poi un urlò di disperazione. Io ero sempre lì immobile, ero sconvolto, non sapevo cosa fare.  
Dopo un po' udii altri passi affrettati avvicinarsi, evidentemente l'urlo di Madison, che ora era accasciata a terra con le mani sul viso, aveva attirato l'attenzione dei clienti. Il magazzino si stava riempendo, io nel frattempo mi ero abbassato vicino a Madison e l'avevo abbracciata.  
Dopo pochi minuti arrivò la polizia che fece uscire tutti dal magazzino.  
Dopo averci offerto un bicchiere d'acqua per riprenderci, il capo della polizia iniziò a interrogare me e Madison.  
–Quindi, ricapitolando: lei– disse rivolto a me –è andato in magazzino verso le 9.30, e ha trovato il corpo della ragazza già senza vita.– annuii. –Poi– continuò –circa quindici minuti dopo è stato raggiunto dalla collega. Che cosa ha fatto durante quei quindici minuti?– –Io ero sconvolto, sono rimasto pietrificato, non sapevo che fare.–  
Lo vidi annuire. –Che relazione aveva con la vittima?–  
–Frequentavamo la stessa università. Non la vedevo molto durante i giorni di lavoro: io lavoro solo di mattina, mentre lei lavora dalle 14.00 in poi. Di solito è lei a chiudere il negozio, il suo collega Harry va sempre via quindici minuti prima, perché altrimenti perderebbe il pullman per tornare a casa.– dissi.  
–E lei signorina?– chiese poi, rivolto a Madison.  
–Io e Marianne eravamo gemelle...Non si nota molto, sembriamo più semplici sorelle. Io di solito vedevo Marianne durante la pausa pranzo, cioè prima del cambio turno. E poi ogni tanto uscivamo il sabato sera, se lei non era impegnata con il suo fidanzato.–  
–Bene, per ora ho finito con le domande. Dovrete rimanere disponibili, e lei, signorina, potrebbe essere così gentile da fornirmi dei dati sul fidanzato di sua sorella?–  
Madison fece un cenno affermativo con il capo; io, dopo aver salutato lei e il capo della polizia, avvisai Harry di quanto accaduto e tornai a casa per riposare.

 

Seguii il poliziotto in centrale e durante il tragitto chiamai Josh, il fidanzato di mia sorella, non solo perché me lo aveva chiesto il capo della polizia, ma anche perché avevo bisogno di qualcuno di familiare con cui sfogarmi.  
Quando arrivai in centrale, c'erano anche il signor Smith, proprietario del negozio, e sua moglie. Salutai i due con un cenno del capo e il signor Smith mi si avvicinò per farmi le condoglianze.  
Erano passati due giorni dalla morte di Marianne, ancora non riuscivo a credere che mia sorella non ci fosse più. Il medico legale aveva detto che la morte era stata causata da un colpo alla testa dato con un modellino del Big Ben in piombo. Secondo la polizia era stato un incidente, in fondo il suo corpo era proprio sotto lo scaffale di quei modellini. Certo, come storia poteva reggere, ma io non ero del tutto convinta; decisi di chiamare Luke, suo cugino faceva l'investigatore privato: mi sarei rivolta a lui.  
“Pronto?”  
–Pronto Luke, sono Madison.– risposi.  
“Ciao Mad, come stai?” mi chiese premuroso.  
–Tiro avanti. Senti, non è che tuo cugino potrebbe indagare sulla morte di Marianne? La storia dell'incidente non mi convince.– dissi –Ovviamente sotto debito pagamento– mi affrettai ad aggiungere.  
“Mad, non ti preoccupare, i soldi non sono un problema, neanche io sono sicuro che sia stato un incidente. Senti perché non vieni qui da me? Mio cugino è appena tornato.”  
–Grazie Luke, arrivo subito.–  
“Ok a dopo”  
Chiusa la chiamata con Luke, presi la borsa, cellulare, le chiavi e uscii di corsa.  
Casa di Luke era a dieci minuti a piedi.

 

Sentii suonare al citofono. Era Madison. La feci accomodare e le presentai mio cugino.  
–Piacere, David Mills.– disse mio cugino tendendole la mano.  
–Piacere, Madison Clarks.– rispose lei stringendo la mano di David.  
Ci accomodammo sul divano, davanti ad una tazza di thè caldo.  
–Allora- iniziò David rompendo il silenzio– mio cugino mi ha raccontato bene cosa è successo e sono riuscito ad avere alcune informazioni dalla polizia; effettivamente ci sono un paio di dettagli che non combaciano con la tesi dell’incidente: la cosa più evidente è che il negozio era chiuso regolarmente, giusto?– chiese.  
Vidi Madison annuire convinta.  
–Bene, come poteva Marianne aver chiuso il negozio regolarmente, se fosse stato un incidente? E poi ho guardato alcune foto scattate alla ferita: il colpo non è arrivato dall’alto, quel modellino non è caduto, qualcuno l’ha colpita di proposito.–

 

Dopo due giorni David aveva trovato altre informazioni sul caso di mia sorella.  
Avevamo stabilito che non era stato un incidente, perciò ora non restava che trovare il colpevole con il relativo movente. Non riuscivo a capire per quale motivo qualcuno avrebbe dovuto uccidere mia sorella: non poteva essere certo una rapina, primo perché oltre agli effetti personali di mia sorella non mancava nient’altro e poi perché non penso che un ladro si sarebbe disturbato a chiudere per bene il negozio.  
Ero talmente assorta nei miei pensieri che non mi ero accorta dell’orario: avrei dovuto incontrare David dopo dieci minuti.  
Uscii di corsa e arrivai al bar a cui c’eravamo dati appuntamento. Fortunatamente ritardai solo di un paio di minuti.  
–Ciao Madison.–  
–Ciao, scusa il ritardo.–  
–Non ti preoccupare sono appena arrivato.–  
–Allora che novità ci sono?– gli chiesi –Dunque, sono partito dal proprietario del locale; inizialmente pensavo che tua sorella avesse scoperto qualche traffico illegale di soldi o evasioni fiscali, il signor Smith ha dei precedenti. Però poi la mia attenzione si è spostata su suo figlio.–  
Io lo guardai perplessa –Suo figlio!? E cosa ha a che fare mia sorella con il figlio del signor Smith?–  
–Ho fatto delle ricerche, e, a quanto pare, Marianne e Francis, il figlio del signor Smith, frequentavano la stessa università. Sembra che abbiano anche avuto una relazione, ma…”  
–Ma?– lo incitai a continuare  
–Ma tua sorella scoprì il suo traffico di droga, e lo lasciò. Sporse denuncia e Francis è stato in carcere fino all’anno scorso. Una volta uscito è stato denunciato per stalking, sempre da tua sorella.–  
Io non sapevo che dire. Marianne non mi aveva mai detto niente.  
–E le denunce non sono servite?–  
–A quanto pare no.–  
–Quindi pensi che sia stato lui?– chiesi incerta.  
–Proprio così, in fondo il movente c’è, dobbiamo solo scoprire dov’era quella sera.–  
Annuii con un cenno del capo. Stavo per dire qualcosa, ma lui mi precedette.  
–Ah, e sono riuscito ad ottenere un mandato di perquisizione per la casa di Francis Smith. Oggi pomeriggio vado a dare un’occhiata, con me ci saranno anche un paio di poliziotti per sicurezza.–  
–Posso venire anch’io?– chiesi. –Preferirei di no.– rispose –Se mi dovesse servire il tuo aiuto ti chiamo.– –D’accordo.– conclusi.

Ero a casa di Francis. Non era in casa così ci facemmo aprire dal portiere, che aveva una copia delle chiavi di tutti gli appartamenti in caso di emergenza.  
Madison sarebbe voluta venire, ma non mi sembrava il caso. Se Francis fosse stato in casa sarebbe potuto essere pericoloso.  
–Signor Mills!– mi sentii chiamare da uno dei poliziotti.  
–Guardi cosa ho trovato.–  
Raggiunsi il poliziotto nella camera da letto di Francis.  
Sul letto c’era una borsa da donna, con dentro cellulare, portafoglio, chiavi di casa e documenti: era la borsa di Marianne! Come sospettavo; ora restava solo una cosa da fare: trovare Francis.

 

Ero sul divano con una tazza di thè in mano: dovevo calmarmi.  
David aveva detto che sarebbe andato a casa del figlio del signor Smith verso le 15.00, ed erano già quasi le 19.00. Il cellulare iniziò a squillare facendomi sussultare.  
Risposi senza neanche guardare chi stava chiamando.  
–Pronto?–  
“Pronto, Madison? Sono David.”  
–David, finalmente! Ci sono novità?– chiesi impaziente.  
“Grandi novità! A casa di Francis abbiamo trovato la borsa di tua sorella. Siamo riusciti a rintracciarlo tramite il padre, lo abbiamo convinto a parlare. È qui alla centrale di polizia, tra un po’ lo interrogheranno, vuoi venire ad ascoltare?”  
–Certo! Dieci minuti e sono lì.–  
“Ok a fra poco.”  
Dopo aver chiuso la chiamata con David, presi al volo la borsa e le chiavi della macchina. Arrivai alla centrale di polizia in un attimo.

Chiusi la busta della lettera e la incastrai nella lapide in modo che non volasse via.  
Sistemai i fiori che le avevo portato: dei gerani rossi, i suoi preferiti.  
Mi asciugai le lacrime che avevano bagnato il mio viso, e poi uscii dal cimitero, ripensando alle parole che avevo scritto nella lettera.

‘Ciao Marianne.  
Ormai sono passate due settimane dalla tua morte. Ho persino assistito all’interrogatorio di Francis. Ricordo ancora ogni sua singola parola. Diceva che avevi le prove per farlo tornare di nuovo in carcere, ma per stalking: avevi un video. Non è stato ancora trovato, ma tanto Francis è in carcere ugualmente.  
Perché non mi hai detto niente? Perché hai lasciato che ti rovinasse la vita per poi portartela via del tutto? Cos’è? Non ti fidavi di me?  
Comunque non sono arrabbiata, anzi. Mi manchi, è come se ti fossi portata via una parte di me. Spero mi sosterrai ugualmente, anche se non sei più qui accanto a me, ma spero anche di non deluderti, di utilizzare al meglio la vita che a te è stata negata.  
Con affetto,  
Madison.’


End file.
